Those Moments
by Mesmerizing Ducks
Summary: Just a bunch of unrelated Destiel drabbles and ficlets.
1. Quick Author Note

**Just a quick message...**

**So this fic just contains a bunch of random Destiel drabbles and ficlets. They're all just scenes of random things that could happen on the Supernatural show or in AU's (like High School AU's). A lot of scenes could be in the middle of a story, but I'm too lazy to come up with proper plot and write up a full Destiel fic.**

**This is just somewhere where when ever I'm in the mood I'm just going to write the drabbles and put them up. So maybe there's one week I might be updating constantly, but then won't update for a couple of months. **

**Also a lot of these are unbeta'd at the moment, so any mistakes and I'm sorry! I hope you can still understand what I've written. **

**And I may as well have a disclaimer here...**  
**I do not own Supernatural! If I did, Dean and Cas would already be together God damn it! **


	2. Watch over me?

**A/N: This was written before the hiatus, but obviously after Cas had left. Just fluff I suppose. **

Cas had finally come back and Dean felt happy. More so than he had been when he found out Cas was out of Purgatory.

Cas had gone to heaven and hadn't killed himself. That made Dean happy, even though he did feel something was off. But at this very moment, right now, it didn't matter because Cas was in his room. He was sitting on his bed and Cas beside him. But then they had finished talking and Cas stood up to leave.

"Wait," Dean said, sounding a little too desperate. He shuffled slightly forward, as if wanting to be as close to Cas as possible. "Will you...Could you stay? and...Watch over me?"

Cas frowned and replied, "I thought you didn't like it when I watched over you?"

"I just-," Dean hesitated. He just what? He wasn't sure what to say or how to say what he felt. He just didn't want Cas to leave him again.

"Very well," Cas said, walking over to the chair in the corner of his room and sat down on it. Dean smiled at Cas before laying down on the bed and closing his eyes.

"Good night, Dean," he heard Cas say.

"'Night Cas," Dean replied, quickly drifting off into darkness.

* * *

Dean woke up the next morning and quickly turned to look over at the chair. Cas was still sitting there and this caused Dean to smile widely.

"Morning, Sunshine," he said to Cas, rubbing the tiredness out of his eyes and sitting up.

"Good morning, Dean. Did you sleep well?"

"Better than I have in weeks."

Cas smiled at Dean, but didn't say anything. The two of them just looked at each other for what felt like an eternity. Dean's eyes only left Cas when he heard Sam yelling out that he wanted him to make breakfast.

"Alright!" Dean yelled to his brother through the open doorway, "Be right there!" He quickly turned back to the chair, glad to find Cas still sitting there. He smiled at Cas again, jumped off the bed and said, "Coming?"

Cas gets up and the two of them walk out of the room together, side by side. The whole time, Dean's eyes never leave the angel for fear that once again he would disappear.


	3. Then, only silence

**A/N: This is probably one which will make you go "What the hell is going on", but I don't know. A scene that plays in my head, but can't be bothered to make a larger plot to it. **

"I'll do it," Dean said stubbornly, taking a step forward to take action.

"No, Dean, stop," Cas moved in front of Dean and placed his hand on his chest to stop him. "The explosion will kill you. If I go there's more of a chance I'll survive."

"But it could kill you too," Dean said softly.

"Not necessarily," Cas said.

Dean felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Sam had taken a hold of him and gently pulled him back. Dean had nearly forgotten Sam was there, along with the others: Garth, Kevin, Benny, Meg and, hell, even Crowley was there too.

Dean tried to say something to Cas, but his voice caught in his throat. He wanted to tell him that he still needed him, that he loved him.

"Good bye, Dean," Cas said, then the sound of fluttering wings signalling his disappearance.

Dean managed to let out a small sound, but it was too late. Now, he could only hope that Cas would survive. Though the chances were small.

Then the explosion happened, causing everyone to cower back as the flames reached high into the air and the ground shook violently.

Then, only silence.

Dean stood up to his full height, opening his eyes, watching the dust and smoke settle. Everyone else started talking, saying things, but Dean wasn't listening. His heart was pounding, his ears ringing, his eyes watery. It felt like he had stood there for an eternity.

Then, a figure. It appeared slowly from the smoke, with dark messy hair and an overcoat now covered in dust and ash.

Dean smiled, throwing his gun he had been carrying aside. He started to run over to Cas and not caring who there was or who would see, Dean threw himself into his arms and their lips crashed together into a passionate kiss.


	4. Don't ever leave me

**A/N: If Cas were to leave so soon again after returning...**

"Hold on...So you've just come back and you're going to leave again? Already?" Dean asked Cas in an incredulous voice. They two weren't standing as close to each other as they usually would.

"I'm sorry, Dean, but you need to listen," Cas said. He didn't want to leave either, but something was drawing him back to heaven.

"No, you listen," Dean snapped angrily, "You told me that you might kill yourself if you ever went back to Heaven. Then you did go back, and you didn't reply for weeks Cas! _Weeks_. I thought you were dead and I was worried. Okay? I was completely beside myself! And you finally come back, but you tell me you're still suicidal! Well guess what, Cas? I don't want you to leave me, so don't you dare kill yourself! Don't you even think about leaving permanently. Ever." Dean now had tears in his eyes. He was just so angry and furious and overwhelmed with feelings he was only starting to understand. "I love you, Cas. And staying here for me is enough reason to put aside your suicidal tendencies."

Dean found himself standing extremely close to Cas, as they usually would. He noted that the Angel looked close to tears, so he calmed down. Dean cupped Cas' chin into his hand and said gently, "So go to Heaven, but you better be back soon to tell me that you're still alive."

"Of course," Cas said and then hesitated, as if he had something else to say. Instead, he disappeared and Dean closed his eyes and sighed. He prayed silently to God for Cas to come back soon.


	5. Let's file this under Awesome

**A/N: If Cas and Dean were working on a case and had to find a particular file somewhere...Again, one of those "If only I was up for writing a complete Destiel fic with a plot, then this would be somewhere..."**

"Found it," Dean announced, pulling a particular file out of a filing cabinet. He held it up and flicked through it to make sure it was the right one, before hiding it in his jacket. Dean turned to Cas, "We can go now."

"Someone's coming," Cas said, "We need to get out, now!"

Cas stepped forward to take hold of Dean when Dean stepped back and hissed, "Whoa! No! Last time we Angel teleported, I didn't poop for a week!"

"Dean, this is no time to be stubborn," Cas said and the handle started rattling, somebody was about to come in.

"I've got a better idea," Dean said, grabbing Cas by his arms and pulling him closer, "Just go with it." Then their lips met.

Cas moaned in surprise, but melted into the kiss. Cas' arm's went around Dean's waist, whilst Dean's hands gripped onto Cas' hair. It was definitely not a gentle kiss.

It didn't last for very long and someone cleared their throat at the doorway. The two of them jumped apart, completely breathless despite the fact they hadn't kissed for long.

"Sorry," Dean said. The person who had interrupted them was a young, female doctor. Usually someone Dean would flirt with, but not today. Dean grinned sheepishly at her, then grabbed Cas' hand and steered him out of the room. The doctor stood aside to let them out. She wore an amused expression.

As soon as they left the room, Dean looked over at Cas. The angel looked rather flustered and had a small smile on his face. Dean grinned, feeling particularly victorious and extremely happy. It's like he never even realized that he wanted to kiss Cas until he had.

The two of them continued holding hands long after they left the building.


	6. Sleeping like an Angel

**A/N: Of course this isn't going to happen in 8x17, but it had been one of my thoughts ages back. I suppose it could happen some other time too... =P (with a happy ending).**

Dean had just made some burgers for lunch and found Sam reading into something as he went to give one of the burgers to his brother.

Sam took the burger gratefully and bites into it. "This is great," Sam says with a full mouth and a smile on his face.

Dean's about to sit down when he hears wings and immediately looks up.

"Cas!" Dean exclaims a the sight of the angel. They hadn't seen Castiel in weeks. Dean was immediately at Cas' side.

"Hello Dean," Cas says weakly, before collapsing.

"Cas!" Dean says again, but more panicked. He grabs on to the angel, and settles him slowly to the floor. Dean sits down on the floor beside Cas and places Cas' head into his lap, wrapping his arms around the angel protectively.

"What the hell?" Sam says. He had put the burger down and run over.

* * *

The brother's had put Cas into Dean's bed and hit the books.

Sam had figured out that Cas was in some kind of angel-like coma, and they had to figure a way to get him out of it.

Dean pulled two all-nighters and still wouldn't sleep until Sam finally put his foot down.

"Look, I know you want to help Cas," Sam said, "I do too. But you can't help him if you die from sleep deprivation. Go to bed."

Dean, too tired to argue, stood up and started to head out of the room.

"You can sleep in my bed by the way," Sam told him. Dean had completely forgotten they had put Cas into his own bed. Dean mumbled something incoherent before disappearing out of sight.

* * *

Four hours later, Sam decided he should probably hit the hay. He could probably wake Dean up so the older brother could continue trying to find out what was wrong with Cas.

Sam headed to his room and stopped as he was passing Dean's room. The door was wide open and Sam first looked inside with an expression of surprise, which slowly turned into a small, amused smile. He then turned and headed to his own room, glad he could let Dean have some more sleep.

It was kind of cute how his brother's arm had been flung loosely around Cas, and the way Dean's head was buried into the angel's shoulder.


	7. The Usual and Unusual

It wasn't unusual that Dean had been drinking in a bar.

It wasn't unusual that it was during a hunt when the brother's were trying to find more information.

Perhaps it wasn't so unusual that Castiel went to go and get Dean to tell him that his brother had found something.

It wouldn't have been unusual if Dean was drunk.

But Dean wasn't drunk because Castiel could tell if he was. No, Dean had been affected by some kind of love potion because Castiel could smell it on his breathe.

"Dean," Cas had said when he had found the Hunter sitting at a bar. Dean had turned around and smiled at Cas, that was nothing unusual. He had then stood up and went right up close to Cas. That wasn't unusual either.

What _was_ unusual was the way Dean's hands wrapped around Cas' waist, and how he took a step closer so that their noses were touching. Castiel didn't move though.

"Hey Cas," Dean had breathed heavily. Cas immediately could smell the magic on his breathe. He was going to say something, but was cut off by Dean kissing him. That was definitely, completely and utterly unusual.

But Cas couldn't deny that it was nice.

The angel pulled away though. He didn't want to take any kind of advantage of Dean. He may as well be drunk with the way he was acting.

"What?" Dean asked as Castiel quickly looked around the bar. No one was looking at them, despite there being so many people. Before Dean could say anything else, they disappeared out of the bar and were instantly in the motel room the brother's were staying in.

Sam didn't appear to be around though.

"Oh, want some privacy, huh?" Dean said, a mischievous grin appearing on his face.

"Dean," Cas said, gripping Dean in a way which stopped him from trying to kiss Cas and take hold of him inappropriately.

There was a flush of the toilet, then water running before the bathroom door opened. Sam walked out and stared with confusion at the sight in front of him.

Cas had taken hold of Dean's wrists with one hand to hold Dean's hands down. Cas' other hand was across Dean's chest to stop him from moving over to Cas.

"Sammy!" Dean exclaimed and grinned at his brother.

Sam looked over at Cas with a questioning look on his face.

"We have a problem," Cas said to Sam.

and for the Winchesters, a problem was very usual. And it should always, _always_, be expected.


	8. Becky's got the right idea

**A/N: Thanks for reviews, favorites and follows!**

A High School AU idea I had! But will never write...So I decided to just write a one-shot of it, like an inside into its universe. I kind of crammed a few too many of my ideas into it though so it's a little messy. But a lot of ideas were left out (otherwise it would have just stopped making sense). 

Everyone knew that Mr. Popular-because-he-was-the-Quarterback Dean Winchester was dating Lisa Braedan.

But there was a rumour that he was cheating on her.

With Mr-School-Loser Castiel Novak.

Now, Chuck Shurley knew how rumours and gossip worked. He kept his eye on people and everything that happened at school and what was being talked about. Of course he could never go and find out if particular rumours and gossips were true, but he knew every single one of them.

When he had heard the particular rumour that Dean was cheating on Lisa with Castiel (which hadn't really spread yet), Chuck instantly put it under the category of "True".

Now he had never seen Dean and Castiel talk to each other unless they were forced to do so in class or for a project. So one could question /why/ Chuck had categorized it as true.

That was simple enough to explain.

If someone had started the rumour to create havoc, then why not say that Dean was cheating on Lisa with another pretty popular cheerleader? Like Lisa's friend Anna Milton? Or maybe a cheerleader from the rival school who Lisa loathed? Like Meg Masters?

No, the person chose Castiel Novak who was the school loser and a GUY. Everyone knew Dean was a womanizer. Everyone who thought they knew Dean thought he was straight. So, the rumour was completely unbelievable (which may be the reason why it had a hard time spreading).

But Chuck knew about Dean's repressed homosexual side. Chuck had noticed it during the first week of High School.

So of course the rumour had to be true because it was just so ridiculous and pointless for someone to make up.

But how did someone find out about this? There was no doubt that Dean and Castiel would do their best to keep it hidden...but Chuck supposed they could accidentally make a mistake and they would be found or it would slip somewhere.

On the other hand, Dean wasn't exactly the kind of guy to cheat on someone. But there could be a number of reasons for that. Maybe Lisa knew and was still pretending to be Dean's girlfriend? Maybe Lisa was a class-A bitch and deserved to be cheated on? Maybe Chuck should actually find out some more about Lisa, because truth be told he didn't know her very well. Then he could be able to narrow down the reasons.

"Hey Chuck!" Chuck heard his friend Becky come over and his thoughts were interrupted. The noise in the cafeteria also increased, as before he had been blocking it out as he had been thinking.

"Hey Becky," Chuck replied, taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"Did you hear?" Becky asked Chuck, leaning forward and looking incredibly sincere.

"Hear what?" Chuck asked curiously.

"Adam walked in on Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak making out in the locker room," Becky looked more excited than perhaps she should have been.

Suddenly, they were joined by a whole bunch of their other friends at the table.

"Oh my god! Have you heard about Dean and Castiel?" Pamela asked, sitting down.

"It is so weird, I don't know what to think," Charlie said.

"I had no idea that Dean Winchester was even slightly gay," Kevin said.

"I so called it!" Charlie exclaimed proudly, "we can always spot our own kind."

This was an incredibly turn around for their particular group, Chuck thought to himself. They were all part of the middle of the "social ladder", as people called it. They weren't all popular, but they weren't unpopular either. Sure, they weren't all on the exact same rung on the ladder. Becky was a lot less popular than Chuck, for example, but Pamela had more popularity than Chuck. But generally, they were all around the middle and they were all happy to be there.

This also meant they were pretty indifferent to anything happening with the popular groups, which was why this conversation was an incredible turn around. Sure, they would occasionally talk about what was happening, but mostly they didn't care. And sure, Chuck listened a whole lot more than the rest of them to the rumours and gossip, but it was mainly for his story writing.

The amount of ideas he got from High School drama.

Chuck listened as his friends spoke rapidly and excitedly about this particular piece of news. He had never heard them this excited when it came to High School drama. It was too weird.

But then again, he thought, this was the biggest news in the history of their High School.

"Oh my god!" Becky said loudly and they all turned to face her. She had her pen out and appeared to have been scribbling stuff down. Becky herself was also a writer, but she spent most of her time writing Fanfiction, unlike Chuck who mostly wrote original ideas.

"What?" Charlie asked when Becky didn't say anything.

"I have the perfect ship name for them!" Becky said excitedly, gesturing wildly with her hands, "Destiel!"

**Anybody else think that Becky would totally come up with the ship name? **


	9. Typical

**A/N: I really love Sam. **

It had all been rather sudden. Cas had come back not too long ago and he and Dean had been talking in the Men Of Letter's Headquarters, or also known as the Batcave.

Dean had kissed Cas first. It was gentle, it was slow and then they broke apart. Then, surprisingly, Cas kissed Dean again and now they were in the middle of a hot make out session.

Dean was lying on the table with Cas on top of him. He could feel the books Sam had been reading earlier beneath him. He payed no mind to them though as he and Cas continued kissing, with one of them occasionally moaning with pleasure.

"Oh my God! Guys! Stop!" Sam exclaimed in terror as he walked in on his brother and the angel.

Dean and Cas broke the kiss and Dean was about to angrily retort something back to his brother when he felt the books beneath him being tugged at.

Cas moved off of him and Dean sat up and looked over at Sam. And with what Sam said next, Dean could never figure out whether he should be angry or amused with his brother...

"Feel free to make-out to your hearts content, but please be careful of the books!"


	10. Snow Angels

**A/N: Fluff! Fluff! Fluff! FLUFF! **

It was mid-winter and the Winchester's and Castiel were on a hunt.

Sam had gone off to interview a witness, whilst Dean and Cas were walking to the scene of crime.

Dean let Cas take the lead, and he fell back and bent down to gather some snow. He turned it into a snowball, then stood up and threw it at Cas. It hit him on the shoulder.

Castiel froze and turned around in confusion to see Dean with a playful smile on his face.

"Snowball fight!" Dean exclaimed happily. His smile fell when Castiel continued staring at him in confusion. "You know?" Dean said, "Make a ball out of snow and throw it at someone, then the person has to try and dodge..."

"I'm not familiar with the concept," Castiel said simply.

Dean sighed and said, "never mind, let's just go find some evidence."

He pushed past Cas in a huff. Cas could tell he wasn't happy and wondered what he had done wrong.

* * *

A couple of days later, they had solved the mystery and Dean and Cas were once outside again. They were just on a walk and had entered a park.

Cas fell slightly behind Dean as Dean was talking to him.

"And it was pretty awesome, don't you think, Cas?" Dean said, looking to the side where Cas had been standing earlier. He was no longer there. "Cas?" Dean repeated again, turning around but only to be hit by a snowball to the chest.

Dean looked down where the snowball had hit him in confusion, then looked up at Cas who had a playful smile on his face, similar to that of Dean's.

"Snowball fight?" Cas suggested sheepishly.

Dean grinned widely, gathering up some snow and saying, "You are _so_ going to pay for that!"


	11. You don't know? Really?

**If you haven't watched 8x17, then this contains some spoilers. And if you have seen it then OMFG!**

**"What broke the connection?"**  
**"I don't know"**

**YOU DON'T KNOW? REALLY? Well ****_something_**** like the following scene better freaking happen...**

It was a couple of weeks after Castiel had gotten hold of the angel tablet.

A couple of weeks after the mind controlling by Naomi had stopped.

A couple of weeks after he had nearly killed Dean.

The two of them were now standing close to each other, as Cas tried to explain exactly what had happened.

"Dean, it wasn't _just_ the angel tablet which stopped me from-," Cas hesitated, not wanting to say 'killing you' and instead opted for "-which helped me overcome the mind control."

Dean didn't say anything, having an inkling for where this was heading.

"It was you," Cas said, "I..." He stopped and was silent, wondering how he was going to say what he wanted to say next. He looked away from Dean and said, more to himself, "I always wondered why humans didn't just express their feelings to each other, but now I completely understand," he looked back to Dean, "This is extremely difficult."

"Cas," Dean interrupted, knowing exactly what the angel wanted to say. Dean put his hand onto Cas' cheek, as Cas had done when he had healed Dean. It was now or never. So, very softly, Dean whispered, "I love you too."


	12. Mistletoe

Christmas was drawing nearer. There were decorations everywhere and it was continuously snowing. The Winchester brothers and Sam were in a shopping center, looking for evidence for a hunt.

Dean had gone off to get some food, leaving Cas and Sam to talk alone. At some point during the conversation, Sam had jumped backwards away from Cas as if his life depended on it.

Cas stared at Sam in confusion.

"Mistletoe," Sam said, pointing up at something hanging above Cas' head. Cas, however, was still confused.

Sam, noticing Cas's confusion, instantly went into the history and customs of what exactly the mistletoe was.

* * *

They completed the hunt a few days later. It was getting dark as Dean and Cas spoke outside the motel room.

During the conversation, Cas' eyes traveled up and he noticed a mistletoe above them.

Cas looked back at Dean with a small smile on his face. Dean frowned with confusion at Cas' smile.

"What?" he asked.

Cas replied by leaning forwards and gently pressing his lips onto Dean's.

When he leaned back, Dean looked incredibly flustered, his mouth hanging open in surprise.

"Mistletoe," Cas whispered, unable to look into Dean's eyes.

"Oh, yeah," Dean managed to stutter out and looked up in confirmation. A small, sheepish smile appeared on his face, "Yeah." He cleared his throat and then -

"So, are heading off yet?" Sam appeared from out of the motel room. His bag packed, and wearing a layer of clothing to survive the cold weather.

Dean had been startled by his younger brother and it took him a moment to speak, "Yeah, yeah. Let's go."

Dean then looked back to say goodbye to Cas, but the angel had already disappeared.

**God damn it, guys! ;D Sam is always interrupting them. **


	13. Killing and Prayers

**An 8x17 one shot thing again. Poor Cas D= **

Castiel refuses Naomi and continues to do so. He has to kill Dean, but there is so much hesitation.

It's a fake Dean though, Cas realizes, when he hears the real Dean pray to him.

So when he kills the first fake Dean, it makes it easier, hearing the real Dean, knowing there's nothing wrong as Cas stabs the angel blade through the doppelganger's chest.

Some days, when Dean prays, he talks constantly. He talks about the latest hunt, what happened during the day. Those days, Cas can kill more fake Deans, knowing he's truly alright.

Other days, Dean would only say a sentence or two, asking for Cas. Not that Cas could go as he was ordered to stay in heaven. But those days he finds it harder to kill a fake Dean because he can't hear if the real one is alright.

Naomi doesn't know about the prayers, because they are only for Castiel to hear. So when Naomi says he's ready, what she didn't know was the whole time Cas heard Dean praying to him. Some words stood out, some commands and Cas listened intently...

"...Cas..."

Dean.

"...Listen..."

He was listening.

"...not one for praying..."

But Dean's always praying?

"...about Sam..."

Sam?

"...All that we've been through..."

They've been through a lot.

"...Keep a look out for my little brother..."

Of course he would. He would do whatever Dean asked him to.

The whole time he heard Dean's prayer, he paid no mind to the fake Dean or what he was saying.

Then Naomi's voice, "No hesitation, quick, brutal. Everything's back in order. Finally, you're ready."

**I feel like it could have gone the other way for Cas as well, being able to kill****_ less_**** Dean's the****_ more_**** Dean prayed. Maybe worried that Dean's voice would just disappear. But anyway, I decided to go with this instead. **


	14. Are you in love with him?

**Featuring: Sam the Destiel shipper. **

"Dean, are you in love with Cas?" Sam finally asked his brother. He just couldn't take it anymore.

Sam was so positive that Dean was in love with the angel, that he was just getting annoyed that Dean wouldn't admit to it.

"I-What?" Dean asked, turning around to face his brother in surprise.

"Are you in love with Cas?" Sam repeated.

"No!" Dean replied a little too quickly. Sam raised a disbelieving eyebrow.

Dean stuttered a little before saying, "In what way? Like family? He's family."

Sam rolled his eyes, "You know what I mean and it's not that."

Dean hesitated to say something for a moment, before deciding to turn around and stalked off without replying.

Sam was left in his brother's wake, a little annoyed that his brother still hadn't admitted to it. However, he was definitely certain that his brother harbored romantic feelings for Castiel. Why else be so defensive about it?


	15. That explains a lot

**Okay, so this isn't actually Destiel, but I just really needed somewhere to put it! I swear it's funny (I hope). The next one after this I promise will have both Dean and Cas! **

Dean browsed through the magazines, spotting a shelf which contained playboy magazines and such. He flipped through a couple magazines where the women were leaning against cars in only bikinis.

That's when he spotted it.

A magazine of semi-naked men, stuffed between magazines with semi-naked women. Someone must have just randomly put it there.

Dean took it off the shelf and started to flip through it with interest. He didn't notice Sam coming up from behind him.

Sam frowned with confusion at the magazine his brother was flipping through, "Well that's starting to explain a lot."

Dean jumped and turned to face his brother, "What? No!" He said with horror, "I was just- it was just...there. I didn't- I was just-," Dean tried to think of what to say, completely embarrassed. Then he stopped, after realizing what his brother said and asked, "What do you mean? it's 'starting to explain a lot'?"

Sam shrugged, "Well you haven't had a relationship for a while and you haven't exactly gone around sleeping with a bunch of women."

Dean opened and closed his mouth repeatedly, trying to think of something to say. Finally, he put the magazine back where he had found it (a little more aggressively than was necessary), mumbled a "shut up" to his brother and stomped off.

Sam just laughed and shook his head, completely baffled, and amused, by his brother's denial.


	16. Cuddling

**This is what we (well, I do anyway) really need.**

Cas appeared beside Dean's bed as he slept.

Dean was sleeping on his side, and very close to the edge of the bed. If he rolled anymore to the left he would probably fall off the bed.

Cas crouched beside him, placing the back of his hand onto Dean's cheek and caressed gently. Dean stirred and Castiel hesitated, about to draw his hand away in case Dean woke up. He didn't, so Cas left his hand there.

But then...

"Cas?" Dean said sleepily, his eyes then opened.

Cas was about to draw his hand away, but Dean took hold of it, their fingers intertwining.

Dean gave a small smile, then asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Watching over you," Cas told him, "and...making sure you're okay."

Dean let go of Cas' hand, then shuffled to the other side of the bed and patted the empty space on the bed next to him.

Cas was confused, but moved to sit next to him.

"Lay down," Dean said, so Cas did.

Dean put one of his arms around Cas, and lay his head on the angel's chest.

Cas, on the other hand, wasn't quite sure what to do. He settled on putting an arm around Dean's waist and one hand on his head and stroked his hair.

Dean hummed with approval before falling straight back to sleep.

They stayed like that all night and Cas was still stroking Dean's hair when he woke up.


End file.
